Joel Doesn't Lie
by ManateeMama
Summary: Brenda is presented with a big challenge: saving Fritz. But getting the LAPD and the FBI to support her is also challenging.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Downfall is often cloaked in revenge.**

_The two men seated at a table in the visitor's room at the United States Penitentiary at Atwater were a study in contrasts. The older man was disheveled, wearing a three day beard along with prison orange. The younger man was clean-shaven, impeccably groomed and was wearing a three piece suit and tie._

"_Dad, I spoke to a criminal attorney, and believe me when I tell you that you won't get your conviction overturned on an ineffective representation charge. You won't even get a new hearing."_

_The old man was agitated. "Well, what would you suggest, Mr. Big Shot Millionaire Attorney? I don't want to die in this hell hole."_

"_I don't know what to tell you. He said that judicial error was our best shot at a new trial. But that Agent Howard messed everything up. Now I don't know what can be done." _

"_Well, think of something else then. I didn't pay all that money for your college and fancy law school degree to be stuck here the rest of my life. Remember what I taught you and come up with another plan."_

"_Dad, I'm in real estate. I don't know much about criminal law."_

"_Then stop chasing pussy and learn something. Don't let Agent Howard keep me here for the rest of my life." Calvin was furious._

_As he drove south on the 99 toward home, Cole felt the bile of pure hatred filling his being. "Dad is right. Special Agent Fritz Howard is responsible and he's going to get a big dose of his own medicine," Cole vowed._

* * *

Brenda juggled the cartons of Tamarind Shrimp, Drunken Noodles, and Pad Phet as she unlocked her back door. She was glad to see Fritz's car in the driveway. Nothing would taste as good if it had to be nuked. And for dessert, she was hoping for some naked play time with Fritz.

As she set the cartons down on the counter she called out to him, "Hey, Fritzi. I brought Thai. How about settin the table while I wash up?"

She wasn't expecting his response. "Honey," he said in a flat tone, "Can you come in here for a minute and sit down? We need to talk."

"What's wrong?" she asked as she walked into the living room and sat beside him on the couch.

Fritz looked at her for a minute, sighed, and then took her hand. "I have some bad news."

Before he could say anything more Brenda stiffened and interrupted him. "Is Daddy all right? Did..."

"No, everyone's fine. Just listen for a minute." Brenda nodded and stared into his sad face so he continued. "I found out this afternoon that I'm about to be indicted..."

Brenda felt her world spinning out of orbit. But she heard herself say, "Indicted? What on earth for?"

"For murder and racketeering."

"WHAT? How can that be?"

"I'm being framed. But the evidence is about to be turned over to a federal grand jury."

Brenda's world had just crashed and her mind was scrambled. She rubbed her face as if to clear the confusion and put everything into reverse gear. "Wait a minute, Fritzi. What evidence? Start at the beginnin."

"There's not a lot to tell. The U.S. Attorney's office received an anonymous tip last week that I had murdered a man named Ken Murdock and had accepted a down payment for the hit. They compared the bullet with my gun and it was a match."

"So you really have been framed." Brenda was having a difficult time assimilating this situation.

"Yes, but Director Walling had to submit everything to the U.S. Attorney's office and they told him that they are convening a federal grand jury to consider the evidence."

"What about the racketeerin charge?"

"Someone deposited $20,000 into my account."

"Which account? We have joint accounts."

"The savings account I had for the money my parents left me. Your name isn't on that account."

"I'm assumin you've traced the deposit?"

"Not yet. It came from the Cayman Islands. So far the Bureau hasn't been able to trace it but we're still working on it."

"Who else would know about that account?"

"No one except us that I know of. It's strange that someone would choose that account since there's virtually no activity with that one and it's the only one that doesn't have your name on it too."

"I'm sure that was no coincidence. When is the grand jury gonna meet?"

"I don't know yet but probably within the next week."

"So there's not much time."

"No. There's a meeting tomorrow morning with Director Walling and the LAPD to try to figure out how best to investigate this."

"What time is the meetin?"

"Brenda, I know what you're thinking. But this is a federal case. You can't be involved."

"Fritzi, I am involved. You're my husband and I'm gonna investigate this. Besides, the LAPD isn't a federal agency, either."

"No, Brenda..."

"I'm gonna figure this out, Fritzi. Would you rather I be out there investigatin alone or with the knowledge and support of the LAPD and the Bureau?"

"They're not going to let you do a thing, honey."

"What time is the meetin?"

Fritz saw the set to her jaw and knew she'd crash the meeting somehow. "10:00. But what will DA Corning say about you investigating a federal case?"

"I guess we'll find out. Come on. I'll nuke dinner."

"I'm not hungry."

Brenda took his hand and looked into his eyes, "Honey, you know that I'll figure this out. You don't have anythin to worry about."

While they both picked at their nuked Drunken Noodles, Brenda said, "Your gun was used to shoot a man last week. Think hard. Did anythin unusual happen in the days leadin up to the murder?"

"No, nothing. Wait a minute. Maybe there was something. It had to have been a week ago Thursday. You had just left for Atlanta for the weekend and I was getting ready to go to Emilio's game. I took a shower and when I got out, something was strange. I thought I smelled something different. Something spicy."

"Like cookin spicy?"

"No, like cologne or aftershave spicy. I walked around and checked everything but nothing was missing. The doors were both locked and I didn't smell it anymore so I sort of dismissed it. But Joel was going nuts. At first he wouldn't come out of the closet. And then he just paced around, meowing. It took him several minutes to settle down. And I smelled it again Saturday morning when I got back from picking up the dry cleaning. Joel was in the closet then, too."

"That's strange. Well, Joel doesn't lie. Somethin happened while you were in the shower. That may have been when your gun was taken."

"But it wasn't taken. I took it with me and locked it in the trunk of the car."

"What about Saturday mornin?"

"It was locked in the trunk of my car."

"Hmmm. But I still think that it has somethin to do with your gun," Brenda mused.

For the rest of the evening Fritz was uncharacteristically quiet and withdrawn. Brenda decided that talking to him was not what he needed so she just held his hand as they both tried to concentrate on the TV.

* * *

Brenda arrived at Fritz's office a few minutes early and was met at the door with a kiss. "I told Dave that you would be coming to the meeting. For the record, he said that you are definitely not invited. And he said he was calling DA Corning's office to explain the situation to him."

"Well, also for the record, I'm here. So I'm assumin that someone from the DA's office will be comin too?"

"I don't know," he replied as he opened the door, "I guess we'll find out in a minute. Come on. This way." They walked toward the conference room just as DA Corning got off the elevator.

"Chief Johnson, may I have a word with you, please?" he asked.

"Certainly, sir," she replied and walked up to him observing anger on his normally placid face.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Steve, my husband is bein framed. I'm gonna investigate this and catch whoever is tryin to destroy him."

"The DA's Office has no jurisdiction in this case. You are exceeding the parameters of your office. Not only that, your involvement is a clear conflict of interest."

"I'm not investigatin this case on behalf of the DA's office. I'm doin it as a private citizen."

"How do you plan to justify your use of agency time for this?"

"I'm salaried, Steve. I can work odd hours or use benefit time. Whichever works best. But I'm gonna investigate this case. Fritz is my husband. If I have to resign in order to have the time to conduct my investigation, I will."

"No, no, I don't want you to resign. How long do you think it will take you?"

"I can't say for sure but in the past, most of my investigations have usually wrapped up in under a week."

"If you can finish up in a week or less and agree to give up the same number of days that you'd take to go to Atlanta, then you'll have my permission. But you won't be able to use the DA office's resources.

"Thank you. I can agree to that. Daddy is doin much better and if I have to skip a month, or even two, he'll be ok. And I'll get the resources I need. So, shall we crash the meetin?"

Steve answered wryly, "I'm not really comfortable appearing when I know my presence is unwelcome."

Brenda flashed him a wicked grin. "It's a learned skill and I'm a master at it, so you're in good hands. Just follow me."

DA Corning wasn't quite sure what to expect but he followed her into the conference room. Fritz pulled out a chair next to his own for her just as Chief Taylor and Sharon Raydor entered the room. Brenda noticed that, even though there was a fresh pot of coffee, no one had poured a cup. And the pastry tray was untouched, as well. "Acknowledgments of the severity of the situation," she thought.

FBI Dir. Walling began the meeting by saying, "Agent Howard, I believe we all know that you are being framed. But I just got off the phone with the U.S. Attorney. A grand jury is being convened Monday morning and your case has been added to the case list for consideration. He feels that the evidence against you is substantial enough that the grand jury will probably return an indictment on the murder charge. Unfortunately, if that happens, I will have to place you on paid administrative leave. In the meantime you cannot be directly involved in this case. The racketeering charge is a little less certain unless someone can come forward with evidence that the $20,000 deposited to your bank account was directly related to this case."

"We need to get a handle on that bank deposit. Any luck there?" Chief Taylor asked.

"Nothing yet. The Caymans are not known for their cooperative spirit," Fritz replied.

Dir. Walling nodded and turned his attention to Brenda. "Chief Johnson, I understand your reason for wanting to be involved, but I cannot stress enough that your involvement would be a conflict of interest."

"Yes, Director Walling, I realize that no one is pleased that I am here, but I must say that I am gonna be involved. I intend to clear my husband. And, as far as a conflict of interest is concerned, I am not here as a member of the DA's office. I am only here as Fritz's wife."

"Everyone here understands why you want to investigate this case but your involvement might slow us down," Fritz's immediate supervisor, Dave Martin, added.

"No, Dave. My involvement will mean that this case will be solved sooner. And time here is critical. It has to be solved before the grand jury meets because we all know that if Fritz is indicted, even if he's found not guilty at trial, his career is over. And none of us wants to see the best agent in Los Angeles sidelined." Brenda looked around the room but saw no cooperation in the faces at the table. "Besides, can anyone here give me the name of anyone, in any agency, who has a better track record of solvin difficult cases quickly?"

Sharon shook her head. "Chief Johnson is right. She was an extremely successful law enforcement officer. But she's no longer with the LAPD. And, Chief Johnson, I just don't see how you can investigate this on your own."

"I'm hopin I won't have to. I'm hopin that the LAPD and the FBI will give me support and backup if I need it." Brenda still didn't see much encouragement or support from any of the faces seated at the table. "If I have to go it alone I will, but I think it's in y'all's best interest to help me."

The table was quiet for a minute while they considered if they could possibly work with her and what, if any, support they could offer. They knew that she was right. She was the best hope for solving this case and for clearing Fritz's name faster than anyone else. But they wondered what kind of risks they'd be assuming.

Finally Dave spoke. "No one here wants to see Agent Howard indicted. Not only would that be a personal tragedy for him and a huge loss for the Bureau, but it would also be a huge loss for the people of Los Angeles. But, Brenda, I need to be frank. Everyone here knows of your history working with us. It hasn't been easy."

"I'm not gonna work against the FBI, Dave. There's no turf war here. I'm gonna work to clear Fritz's name. I don't see why we can't all work together on that. It is what we all want, isn't it?" Brenda thought she was beginning to see expressions soften and, hoping that support would follow, she continued. "I'm askin again. Can anyone here give me the name of anyone, in any agency here in LA, who has a better track record? Because we don't have time for an extensive search for additional personnel right now."

"I suppose we could work with you, Chief Johnson. But you'd have to be deputized into the FBI," Dir. Walling said.

"Thank you, Director Walling, but I don't think that would be a good idea. I think I'll do better as an independent operative."

"Why?" Dir. Walling was surprised.

"Because the FBI operates in a different manner. All of my trainin and experience has been in a different modality. And I don't have time to learn new techniques."

"In other words..." Dave Martin said.

"In other words, the FBI has to be truthful when interrogatin suspects. I don't work that way."

Dir. Walling expressed the FBI's misgivings, "But if you lie then we will get our case thrown out of federal court."

"Wouldn't that only be true if I were deputized? As an independent I'm free of FBI restrictions."

"Since Brenda is part of the DA's office, I don't think she can be deputized into the FBI," DA Corning said.

Chief Taylor interjected, "I think the LAPD can offer you support, Chief Johnson. Of course, if Major Crimes is going to be involved, it will depend on who has been murdered. Their own work has to come first."

"Understood, Chief Taylor. I am not sure what kind of manpower support I'll need since I don't yet know how the investigation will unfold. But I know I need ballistics support right now. Forensics and detectives may come later."

"What do you need from ballistics?" Dir. Walling asked. "Our own ballistics confirms that Agent Howard's gun fired the shot that killed Ken Murdock."

"When the FBI made the match did they actually test Fritz's gun?" Brenda asked.

"No." Dave explained, "We test every weapon before we issue it so we compared the ballistics report from the bullet to the test that we had on record. And Agent Howard's gun's serial number is the same so we know it's the same gun that we issued to him."

"I'd like his gun to be tested again." Brenda's request sounded more like a demand, leaving no doubt who would be in control of this investigation. And, surprisingly, this time no one seemed to object to her usurping authority.

Sharon Raydor caught on and said, "Because someone could have switched the barrels." She remembered how her own FID detective had switched barrels to avoid detection when she had killed her husband.

"Exactly," Brenda nodded.

"We can test Agent Howard's gun," Chief Taylor said, "Anything else?"

"Not right now. But I'd appreciate it if you could see your way to expedite anythin I need from Ballistics or Forensics. I'll figure out how to cover the extra costs." Brenda was encouraged.

"Since a fellow law enforcement officer is apparently being framed, I think we can work it out, Chief," Taylor said.

"And since Agent Howard is one of ours, we can also provide any necessary lab work, forensics, or ballistics support that you need," Dave added.

"But we might have a problem. Has the gun been sent over to the U.S. Attorney's Office yet?" Dir. Walling asked.

"Not yet. It's in Evidence and is due to be sent over this afternoon," Dave replied.

"Since it's in the FBI evidence chain, it needs to stay with us," Dir. Walling said firmly.

Dave nodded. "We can pull it out this morning and test it. And if you'll give me your cell phone number, Chief Johnson, I'll call you with the results as soon as I get them."

"Thank you. I want to give everyone my cell phone number. Good communication is gonna be essential. We don't have any time to waste," Brenda said and they all exchanged cell phone numbers.

"I think we'd better send that gun to D.C for testing," Dir. Walling said.

"But won't that take more time?" Brenda asked.

"Maybe a little. But it will eliminate the chance of the defense counsel arguing that we falsified the test results to save one of our own." When he saw that Brenda was still apprehensive he continued. "We can get it on the plane this afternoon and we should get the results tomorrow."

"What now, Chief Johnson?" Sharon asked.

"Well, first I'd like to hear that anonymous phone call. And I need to know everythin I can about Ken Murdock. So if anyone has a file on him or knows anythin at all about him, I'd like to know it."

"That phone tip went to the U.S. Attorney's office and, since it's part of their case, they won't give us a copy," Dave said.

"The name Ken Murdock doesn't ring any bells with me for anything other than his murder investigation, but I'll look him up when I get back to the office," Chief Taylor said.

"I've already looked him up and the Bureau has no history on him," Fritz said.

"I need next of kin, and that should be in the record."

"I can get that for you and I'm available to go with you if you want to interview someone today," Capt. Raydor volunteered.

"Thank you, Sharon. Yes, I want to head out to his home right away. Thank you, everyone. And, now, let's see if we can catch this guy," Brenda said as everyone rose.

Fritz walked with them to the elevator. "I just hate not being able to investigate this."

"If you want to help me, go through your old cases and pull out the files of anyone who might have had a grudge against you. Oh, and anyone who might have gotten out of prison within the past year. We can go through them when I get back."

"Ok. I guess that's better than just sitting around waiting for someone else to conduct this case."

Brenda gave him a quick hug, then turned to Capt. Raydor and said, "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

As they were riding up in the elevator at LAPD headquarters, Sharon said, "Chief Johnson, I don't want to offend you, but I think it's best that we use Chief Taylor's conference room."

"Because you don't want Major Crimes to know I'm in the buildin?"

"Yes. They still miss you and sometimes it makes things rather difficult for them to accept that I'm now the head of the unit."

"That's fine with me. I don't want to undermine your authority."

Sharon picked up the file on Ken Murdock and joined Brenda in Chief Taylor's conference room. Examining the file, they learned that there were no witnesses and only one casing was found at the scene. His wallet was in his pocket which indicated that the shooting had not been a robbery gone bad. The Coroner's report said that one bullet struck him in the neck severing his spinal cord and blood vessels and SID found the casing on the pavement about one hundred feet from the body. The DMV information in the file contained his name, address, and photograph.

"Whoever did this knew what he was doin," Brenda said as she examined the crime scene photos.

"Apparently the investigation stopped just as it was getting started, probably because Agent Howard was ID'd as the killer," Sharon observed.

"There's no juvenile record on him, not even a speedin ticket," Brenda said when she saw the meager report. "Well, I guess we have to start with his widow, then. Hopefully we'll catch her at home. Let's go see what Mrs. Murdock can tell us."

"I'll drive," Sharon said.

They found the house in a run down neighborhood and Brenda rang the bell. It wasn't working so she knocked loudly and the door was answered by a woman that Brenda guessed was in her mid thirties. "Carolyn Murdock?"

"Yes. May I help you?"

"This is Captain Raydor of the LAPD and my name is Brenda Johnson. We're investigatin your husband's murder and we'd like to talk to you."

"But they already caught the man who shot Ken. It was a crooked FBI agent."

"Well, we have some new information on that. May we come in?"

"All right." Mrs. Murdock opened the screen door for them and said, "You'll have to excuse the mess. I just haven't felt like housecleaning since Ken died."

"We understand," Sharon said, "It's all right."

When they were seated in the living room Carolyn Murdock asked, "Officer Johnson, what new information do you have? I was told that an Agent Howard killed my husband."

"I'm not a police officer, Mrs. Murdock. I'm an independent investigator assistin law enforcement with this case," Brenda explained.

"New information has revealed that Agent Howard was framed," Sharon said, "And we need some information from you to find the real killer."

"What information? I don't know anything."

"Mrs. Murdock, did your husband have any enemies? Was he fightin with neighbors or anyone at work?" Brenda asked.

"No. He got along with everyone."

"Where was your husband employed?" Sharon asked.

"He worked for Atkins Asphalt. He supervised a paving crew. Why?"

Brenda didn't answer. Instead she asked, "Was he havin any work problems that you know of?"

"No. The company had some problems last year hiring illegals but my husband had nothing to do with that. He just supervised a road crew and didn't get into the hiring."

"And can you tell us what your husband was doin when he was shot?" Brenda continued.

"He had stopped at Wolf Building Supply after work to pick up a pack of roof shingles to repair a leak and was putting the things in the back of his truck." Mrs. Murdock started to cry. "He was shot in the neck and bled to death before the ambulance could get there. Why? Why would someone do that to Ken? He didn't have an enemy in the world. He was a good husband and father." She broke down sobbing so Sharon handed her a box of tissues from the coffee table.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Mrs. Murdock," Brenda said. "Unfortunately, we can't answer that question right now. But we're gonna do our best to get to the bottom of this."

Carolyn Murdock nodded and asked, "Are we, my children and me, in any danger? Could whoever did this come after us? I thought we were safe when they said they'd caught the man."

"Do you have anyone you could stay with for the time being?" Sharon asked.

"My mother lives in Anaheim. We could go there, I guess."

"That might be a good idea. But we'd like to get a phone number so we can talk to you again if we need to," Sharon said.

Mrs. Murdock gave them her mother's phone number and they left.

"Let's go back to the Bureau and see if the men have unearthed anythin," Brenda suggested when they were back in the car.

When they entered the conference room they saw Fritz, Dave Martin, and Dir. Walling digging through stacks of case records. The men rose and Fritz asked, "Did you learn anything?"

Sharon shook her head no, but Brenda said, "Maybe. What I learned is that Ken Murdock was a man who had very little money and apparently didn't have any enemies. So I'm inclined to think he was a random victim who was chosen because there was nothin about him that could be traceable back to the shooter. Have you gentlemen found anythin?"

"We've looked through all the gang cases that Fritz investigated and we're starting on the drug cartels," Dave replied.

"This doesn't really feel like cartel to me," Brenda said.

"Why not?" Dir. Walling wanted to know.

"This has a personal feel about it. Like someone is settlin a score." She looked at Fritz and added, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't cartels more commercial, with less bondin among the members?"

"You're right," Fritz replied. "Gangs have more of a familial aspect to them but I haven't worked gangs in several years."

"Did you check to see if anyone got out of prison in the past few months who might be carryin a grudge?"

"Yes, and there really aren't any gang members. But there might be something here," Fritz said as he pulled a case file from a small stack. "It's a long shot, but several years ago I arrested a man for murdering an undercover operative and he vowed to get even. He was given a life sentence without parole and he's still at Atwater."

"Let's see," Brenda said and Fritz handed the file to her.

"Calvin Petrie... This says that he petitioned for a new trial four years ago and that his motion was denied."

"It was denied due to Agent Howard's thorough investigation and testimony at the trial," Dir. Walling said.

"But he's trying again. Another motion for a new trial was filed six weeks ago," Fritz added.

"What are the reasons he's citin in his motion?" Brenda asked.

"Well, now he's alleging ineffective counsel. His first motion alleged judicial error and perjury on my part, though," Fritz answered.

"But the evidence was solid and his lawyer was very competent so he has virtually no chance of a new trial, let alone getting out of prison," Dave interjected.

"Does he have someone on the outside who would kill for him?" Sharon asked.

"He has a son, Cole Petrie, and he's a ruthless man. I have no doubt that he could become violent," Fritz said.

Brenda asked, "How would killin an innocent man and framin you help his father's case?"

"I don't think it would. But I think Cole Petrie is capable of acting purely out of a desire for revenge."

"So his father's application for a new trial could have stirred up his hatred for you," Brenda concluded.

"That's a possibility," Dave agreed.

"Well, I need to talk to Cole, then," Brenda replied.

"Brenda, this man could be dangerous," Fritz cautioned.

"Fritzi, I've been dealin with dangerous men my entire life."

"I know, but just listen to me." When he saw that he had her attention, Fritz continued. "Cole Petrie is one of the most cold blooded men I've ever encountered and he's a skilled marksman – fanatical about guns of all kinds. He is manipulative and absolutely heartless. He's a schemer, but also impulsive, and he's something of a chameleon. He is a real estate lawyer and can appear to be a suave, sophisticated gentleman. But he can also appear to be an ignorant redneck. Do not underestimate him and, for heavens sake, don't believe anything he says."

"Where can I find him?"

It depends on which face he's showing. If he's being the urbane attorney, he's got a home in the Hollywood Hills. If he's being a redneck, he's got a cabin in the hills leading up to Big Bear."

"Does he favor one over the other?"

"If he thinks someone is looking for him, it's likely that he's retreated to his cabin. If he's there you're going to need SIS help. That cabin is in the trees up a long, winding driveway. It's not visible from the road and he's got security cameras everywhere so you won't be able to surprise him. Also, if Cole Petrie is behind this, he's done his homework. He'll know that you're my wife and he'll know all about you."

"What else can you tell me about his family, personality?"

"His mother disappeared several years ago. We always suspected either Calvin or Cole murdered her but we couldn't prove anything. He's an only child, single, and fancies himself a player. He likes to flash a lot of money around. The lawyer Petrie gets himself appointed to the boards of a lot of charities and likes to get his picture in the society section of the paper. It feeds his vanity. The redneck Petrie is somewhat reclusive and will threaten a checkout clerk over an expired ten cent coupon."

"Is he schizophrenic?"

"He might be. I don't know. But I do know that he's someone who has a low flashpoint so don't let your guard down, even for a second."

"You said he's a player so he fancies the ladies. How do you think he'd react to an attractive Latina?" Brenda asked.

"Or an attractive black woman?" Sharon added.

"I have never heard that he's a racist," Dave said. "If she's young and beautiful, chances are he'd flirt with her."

"Ok, if he's at Big Bear we'll have to lure him out. Are these recent photographs of him?" Brenda asked as she studied the photos clipped to the file folder.

"That's a recent photograph of lawyer Petrie. The redneck Petrie picture is about two years old," Dave said.

"If you can interview him, he'll probably invoke," Fritz said.

"Then I'll just have to get him to revoke," Brenda said as if that were a minor detail.

Fritz walked Brenda and Sharon to the elevator. After pushing the button, Fritz put his hands on Brenda's arms and said, "It would be better if you didn't try to see him yourself. He'll spot you a mile away and know exactly who you are and why you're there."

"Don't worry, Fritzi. We'll bring him in for questionin." Brenda gave him a quick kiss before she and Sharon entered the elevator.

In the car on their way back to the LAPD, Brenda asked, "I was thinkin about Mikki Mendoza when I asked about a Latina, but who is the black woman?"

"Detective Amy Sykes. She a new member of Major Crimes with an extensive SIS and weapons background. She's almost as good with automatics as Detective Sanchez. She's also an expert in surveillance."

"I forgot you had a new detective. Lieutenant Provenza told me about her. Can she play a damsel in distress in a tank top and shorts?"

Sharon laughed, "We can ask. I'm sure Detective Mendoza would go along with it, especially if she thinks she's helping you. Detective Sykes is new so I don't know."

"In that case it might be better if Mikki soloed while Detective Sykes ran surveillance. I'd like to find out if there are signs of life at that cabin before we go up there." Brenda then explained her idea and she and Sharon worked together developing it into a finely tuned plan.

"If we can get a line of sight we can set up thermal imaging equipment to give us that information, and a drone too, if we need it to track him. Of course, they're expensive tools so we'll have to get Chief Taylor's approval," Sharon cautioned.

"Ok. Why don't you ask for approval and then we'll head out to the Hollywood Hills?" Brenda suggested.

"Are you sure you want to go there?" Sharon asked, mindful of Agent Howard's warning.

"Yes. If he's wearin his lawyer suit I think we can pick him up more easily than if he heads for the hills. But we might need some backup."

Sharon nodded and picked up the phone. After obtaining approval she then called Amy Sykes and told her what was needed.

"Chief Taylor ok'd the thermal imaging and drone, provided the FBI picks up the tab," Sharon said.

"They'll pony up," Brenda said confidently.

When they drove up to Cole Petrie's mansion two black and whites were waiting just out of sight watching both of the other exits and ready to provide backup if needed.

As they released their seatbelts, Sharon asked, "Are you armed?"

"Yes, I've got my Glock," Brenda replied as she patted her purse.

Brenda and Sharon saw that the front door was ajar. Sharon rang the bell but there was no answer. They heard singing coming from another room so Sharon called out "Hello," but again there was no answer. On the next try, the singing stopped and the housekeeper came into the foyer. When Sharon showed her her badge, they were invited in.

Seated in the living room, Brenda asked, "Is Mr. Petrie here?"

"No, Senora. He packed some clothes and left a few minutes ago. He was in a big hurry."

"Do you know where he was going?" Sharon asked.

"No, Senora, I don't. He didn't say nothing to me."

"That's an unusual perfume you're wearin," Brenda observed. "Kinda spicy."

"Oh, no. That's Mr. Petrie's cologne. Not mine," the housekeeper smiled.

"Well, it's very distinctive."

"Mr. Petrie, he wears it all the time. He loves it."

"It lingers, doesn't it? Well, thank you for your time, ma'am," Brenda said as she and Sharon rose and left the mansion.

"That cologne isn't enough to get us a warrant but he's definitely our guy," Brenda said once they were back in the car.

"I'll call Detective Sykes and tell her to get started setting up the surveillance on the cabin," Sharon replied.

* * *

Just as Brenda was telling Fritz about the plan that she and Sharon had devised, the phone rang.

"Hi, Clay. Fine. How are you? That's good. Here she is," and he handed the phone to Brenda.

"Hi, Daddy. I'm glad you called. There's been a change in plans. My boss is sendin me to trainin so I won't be able to fly to Atlanta next month. I'm sorry, Daddy, but it can't be helped. Remember, I'm new at this job so I have to attend a lot of trainin. Yes, I'll let you know when I can come again. I love you too. Bye."

As she hung up the phone and returned to the table she said, "Well, he took that better than I thought he would. I guess that's a good sign."

Fritz raised an eyebrow and asked, "Training?"

"Well, I couldn't tell him you're bein indicted for murder and racketeerin, now could I? Besides, he took it really well. If I had told him the truth he would have been on the first plane out here. And then he would have been demandin our complete attention. Is that what you want?"

Fritz took her hand. "Not now, I don't. But your father still needs you, honey."

"Oh, I know. But right now you need me more," she smiled at him.

"Well, I like this plan," Fritz said turning back to Brenda's notes. "I think it just might work. And I especially like the fact that you won't be on the scene." Fritz was smiling but Brenda could tell that he was still worried.

"No. I think you're right about him recognizin me and I don't want him to realize that I know anythin about his hideout until we have Mr. Petrie in custody."

Later, in bed, Brenda turned to Fritz and kissed him lightly. When there was no response, she kissed him again as she caressed his face.

"Honey, I'm sorry. This whole thing has thrown me for a loop. I'm just not in the mood," he said.

"I know. It's ok. But I want to love on you, anyway. I figure when you're feelin this awful that you need to know how much I love you," she said softly as she continued kissing him.

Finally, he returned her kisses so she whispered, "And if you know how much I love you, you also know that I won't rest until the man doin this to you is caught." She continued her kisses and caresses.

"I know, sweetheart. And do you have any idea how much you mean to me?" he asked softly.

"You show me every day that you love me."

When he heard that, he sighed and said, "I don't know what I would do if you weren't in my life."

As he closed his eyes Brenda was thinking the same thing. She settled her head on his chest and held him tight.


	3. Chapter 3

The following day, a van rumbled up a steep hill on the back road leading to Cole Petrie's cabin, then pulled over at a scenic overlook. Inside the van, SIS was hard at work. They knew that Det. Mendoza would be unarmed and vulnerable, and that her safety depended on them. Dave Martin, representing the FBI, was also inside the van watching the monitor and talking on the phone with Dir. Walling keeping him updated on their progress.

Amy Sykes and the SIS officers set up and tested the equipment before calling Sharon who was waiting in a command vehicle just out of sight. "I've got a good line of sight to the cabin from up here, Captain," Amy reported. "The drone is in place in case we need to track him. The thermal imaging is operational and it shows only one person on the property. It looks like the subject is inside."

"Thank you, Detective Sykes. I'll let Detective Mendoza know that it's a go," Sharon said. She then picked up a walkie talkie. "Detective Mendoza, he's apparently inside his cabin so go ahead and move into position."

"Yes, ma'am. I'm moving now," Mikki replied and started her car. Just before reaching Petrie's property she stopped and deflated a tire. Then she checked to make sure the wire she was wearing in her tank top was not visible before rolling the car into position in front of his driveway, in full view of the security cameras.

Inside the cabin, Cole was watching a game on TV. When a commercial came on he went into the kitchen to get a cold one. Just as he opened the refrigerator door, motion from one of the security cameras caught his eye and he saw a beautiful brunette wearing Daisy Dukes standing on the road looking at the rear of her car. "I'll bet she has a flat," he thought as he closed the refrigerator door and walked down the driveway toward her.

"He took the bait and is on his way," Amy said, and Sharon relayed that information to Mikki. Dave was watching the monitor too, and he fingered his handcuffs nervously.

"Hello," Cole called out to Mikki. "Got car trouble?"

"Oh, hello. You startled me. I didn't know anyone was around here. Yes, I've got a flat. You don't, by any chance, have a phone I could use to call for help, do you? I can't seem to get a signal."

"No need for that. I can change it for you if you've got a spare," he replied.

"Yes, I've got one. It's in the trunk. Thanks for your help."

"You're very welcome. This won't take but a few minutes," Cole smiled at her. "What's a pretty thing like you doing up here in the hills?"

"My family is having a reunion at Big Bear and I got tired of all the drama so I decided to take a drive until everyone cools off. You know how family can be," Mikki laughed.

"I was an only child so I never had to deal with that." Cole hoped he was dazzling her with his smile.

"I've got four sisters and three brothers and I love them all, but sometimes I wish I had been an only child too," Mikki returned his smile.

For a minute Cole just stood there appreciating Mikki.

"I'll get the trunk release for you," she said breaking his gaze.

"Thanks," he replied and set about changing the tire. As he worked he chatted with Mikki, hoping he would be able to convince her to come up to the cabin with him for a drink.

But while he was placing the flat tire into the trunk of her car, the van moved up behind him. Before he had time to look, Mikki slammed him down onto the flat tire, knocking the breath out of him.

Dave jumped out, flashed his FBI badge and said, "Cole Petrie, I'm taking you in for questioning in the death of Ken Murdock." He slipped handcuffs on him and put him in the van and drove him back to Los Angeles. On the way back, Sharon called Brenda who had been waiting with Fritz to hear if the plan had been successful and that everyone was all right.

* * *

It had been decided to use the LAPD's Robbery Homicide interview room and, over the FBI's strenuous objections, that Brenda would be the interrogator. Both Brenda and Fritz, along with Sharon, Chief Taylor, and Tom Calhoun, an Assistant U.S. Attorney, were all watching from the Electronics Room when Dave brought Cole in. They watched as a police officer handcuffed both of Cole's wrists to his chair in order to make him as uncomfortable as possible, just as Brenda had requested. Before beginning the interrogation, Brenda took a call from Dir. Walling advising her that they had discovered that Cole Petrie had recently been appointed to the Board of Directors of Fritz's and Brenda's bank.

"So, he must have used his position to get Fritz's account information. Thank you, Director Walling, that will help a lot. Have you heard anythin yet about the gun?"

"Nothing yet. But they received it last night and we should have the results any minute now. I'll call right now and see what they have to tell me."

"Thank you."

"Chief Johnson, do you want an earwig?" Chief Taylor asked.

"Thanks, but I don't think I'll need one. If that ballistics report comes in, have someone come and knock on the door. It'll be more dramatic and maybe he'll sweat a little more," she replied and walked across to the interview room.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Petrie, I'm Brenda Johnson."

"I know who you are," he replied.

"Fine, then have you been advised of your rights?"

"Yes, and I'm invoking my right to counsel," he replied belligerently.

"Well, that's ok. You can just listen, then. I want to let you know that we've accumulated quite a bit of evidence that you attempted to frame Special Agent Howard."

"Cut the formalities, Chief Johnson. I know that he's your husband," Petrie said scornfully.

"I'm flattered that you've taken the time to get to know me," Brenda said with a smile, "And I've gotten to know you a little too. As I was sayin, we've accumulated quite a bit of evidence which proves that you attempted to frame a Special Agent of the FBI. We have proof that you personally deposited $20,000 into Special Agent Howard's savins account..."

"You're lying. You can't prove anything. Those transfers are untraceable!"

When she heard that Brenda just smiled. "Yes, that is what everyone thinks, Mr. Petrie. Since you've been appointed to the Board of our bank I'm surprised you don't know that the Cayman Islands now help the feds when we cite the Patriot Act."

Back in the electronics room, people breathed a little easier. Sharon smiled at the monitor, "You're on the record now."

"And you've just incriminated yourself," Chief Taylor added.

But Tom wasn't convinced.

Brenda continued, "We also have an eye witness who told us that a week ago last Thursday you broke into our home and switched the barrel on my husband's gun while he was in the shower. And you used his gun barrel to murder Ken Murdock. The FBI's Ballistics Lab in Quantico has just confirmed that."

Cole looked astonished and beads of perspiration were beginning to appear on his upper lip so Brenda continued, "The eye witness also told us that you came back to our home on Saturday. I'm guessin you were hopin to switch the barrels back, but you couldn't find the gun."

In the control room, Dave turned his eyes from the monitor to Fritz. "What eye witness?"

"Oh, I believe she's referring to Joel," Fritz answered.

"Who is Joel?" Dave wanted to know.

"He's our cat," Fritz replied.

"Your CAT?" Dave was incredulous.

"How in the hell are we going to get this interview accepted into court?" Tom Calhoun moaned.

"Don't worry, Tom. Joel doesn't lie," Fritz said.

Dave just shook his head and then remembered, "And we don't have the ballistics report back yet."

"Not yet, but details like that have never stopped Chief Johnson," Taylor said.

Dave and Tom were beginning to think they had morphed into an alternate universe.

And so did Cole. He was now fidgeting in his chair and was beginning to perspire more heavily so Brenda turned up the pressure.

"You're an attorney..."

"Real estate, Chief Johnson, real estate," Cole interjected.

"As I was sayin, Since you're an attorney, I'm sure you realize that Atwater keeps very close records on inmates' visitors. Surely you realize that snitches report all kinds of things to the guards in return for extra privileges. And your daddy has been talkin to his buddies about how you're gonna get him out. And you may also realize that the FBI has developed amazin voice recognition software so your little anonymous tip isn't so anonymous after all."

Brenda read his expression and knew she was making headway so she continued. "And just think how the jury is gonna feel when they hear about how you attempted to frame an FBI agent. An agent that they will know was defendin them against the drug cartels and all sorts of things that risk their safety."

Cole said nothing but continued twisting in his chair as much as his handcuffs would permit.

"You think those handcuffs are uncomfortable. Just think about how you're gonna feel when those leather restraints tie you down so tightly to the gurney that your veins pop up, as that needle slides into your vein." She paused to let that image sink in. "But there is a way for you to save your life. Now is the time to deal, Mr. Petrie."

She paused again because Cole had stopped fidgeting and was studying her face. "I don't know if you believe in hell, Mr. Petrie, but I hope you're ready for it. This is your only chance. If you confess, I think the Bureau can get the U.S. Attorney to accept a deal of life without parole." She paused a third time while she monitored his expression. "It's either that or the needle."

Cole was now sweating profusely so Brenda leaned in and said, "Now."

"Can you guarantee that the death penalty is off the table?" Cole asked.

"Well, I'm not a federal agent, Mr. Petrie. That's up to the U.S. Attorney so I can't promise that. But I can promise that I'll do my best and I've had pretty good luck in the past. And once everythin he needs to work a deal is on the table, I'm guessin he'll put the deal through. But time's a'wastin and, considerin the evidence against you, this is your only chance to avoid a death sentence. So you need to make a choice. Life or death." She crossed her arms and stared at him, waiting for his reaction.

Cole had heard enough. He slumped in his chair, gulped and said, "All right. What do I have to do?"

Brenda removed a yellow legal pad and a pen from her purse and put them on the table in front of him. "Write it all down and sign it. Every detail. Don't forget to include why you did it. And then I'll see what I can do. But if you leave even one smidgeon out, the deal is off."

The police officer removed the handcuffs as Cole nodded. He rubbed his wrists, picked up the pen, and began writing.

Dir. Walling entered the electronics room. "She was right. We just got confirmation that the gun barrels were switched. What did I miss?" he asked as he looked at the monitor.

Dave just stared at the screen. "I can't believe what just happened. She actually just got a confession to first degree murder. From a lawyer. Without asking a single question. And in record time, too. Unbelievable!"

As they continued to stare at the monitor, Sharon said, "She didn't even have enough evidence to get a search warrant and she got the confession anyway."

"She's the best there is," Fritz added admiringly.

"But she lied to get that confession," Tom reminded them.

"Don't worry, Mr. Calhoun. If you don't think that confession will hold up in federal court I'll arrest him and arrange that plea deal myself," Sharon said.

"That's right. The LAPD has no problem with putting Cole Petrie in prison for the rest of his life," Taylor added.

"No, that's ok. She's not in the Bureau so as long as he signs a plea deal agreement, we're all right," Tom said and went into the interview room to secure the deal.

* * *

Brenda and Fritz hosted a dinner party at Mama Condini's for everyone who had assisted in investigating the case. After everyone had feasted on all the salad, garlic bread, and handmade pasta they could hold and had moved on to Mama Condini's famous tiramisu, the waiters brought out bottles of champagne. Dir. Walling and Dave Martin both thanked and toasted Brenda.

Then it was Brenda's turn to rise and toast everyone who had helped with the case, making special mention of Mikki Mendoza, Det. Sykes, and Sharon Raydor. "I know it's not easy for any of you to allow an outsider to work on a case, especially one involvin one of your own. And I also know that it must have been especially hard for you to let me completely take over the investigation. But, don't feel bad. I didn't exactly give you a choice." She was interrupted by laughter. "I just want you all to know how incredibly grateful I am to each and every one of you. Y'all were just wonderful people to work with. Thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Finally it was Fritz's turn. "I want to thank every one of you for believing in me and for working so hard to clear my name. But there is one special person that I can never thank enough. Everyone who knows her knows that Brenda has worked tirelessly her entire life seeking justice for those who have been victimized by others. And everyone knows that sometimes, during her search, she has trampled on a few toes." He also was interrupted by titters of laughter. "But no one has ever doubted her commitment to the victims."

He then turned to Brenda and raised his glass. "And now it's my turn to benefit from your rare, total commitment to justice. Not only did you save my career, but your love has saved my life in ways no one else will ever know. So, for the truest and purest love I've ever known, all I can say is thank you. And I love you in the best, yet imperfect, way that I can."

With tears blurring her eyes, she stood up and put her arms around Fritz's neck as everyone toasted and applauded them both.

The End

**A/N: And now, please leave your review. It means a lot to me. Thank you.**


End file.
